


The Top Ten

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: No Slash, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: . . . reasons that Justin might top Brian.





	The Top Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

10\. Because after an accidental overdose of recreational Viagra, Brian is left with a non-functioning penis, and Justin has no choice but to take up the slack.

9\. Because after Brian agrees to flip a coin for topping rights, Justin pulls out the "Heads Always Quarter" he ordered from the back of one of Michael's comic books and calls "heads" every time. 

8\. Because Brian's sick and tired of Debbie cracking jokes about being "down on his knees" without due cause. Honesty was and always has been his best policy.

7\. Because sharing is caring, and once Brian admits that they're partners, Justin intends to keep him to it. 

6\. Because Justin successfully hypnotizes Brian (courtesy of Mysterious Marilyn) into believing he needs to be filled to the hilt. Immediately and often. 

5\. Because, like all fags, Brian is really a big, fat, nelly bottom. 

4\. Because Justin pays Hunter fifty bucks to casually mention that "ALL rent boys know that a good bottom actually burns more calories than a top any day" the next time he sees Brian. 

3\. Because if Brian doesn't acquiesce to bottoming once in a while, Justin laments that he might not be able to help telling everyone about the pictures he confiscated from Michael's old room of Brian's third grade drag debut as Mary Magdalene in a Sunday school Christmas pageant. 

2\. Because Justin teaches Gus to say, "Dada, if you love me, you'll let Justin top you." 

1\. Because Justin's sick and tired of having to listen to Brian "convince" him to stick his finger up his ass in the throes of passion. As an artist who values his hands more than almost life itself, the blond can never quite get them clean enough after his digits have been jammed up Brian's rectum.


End file.
